Air Bourne Love
by SkiMaskMalloy
Summary: Evan Bourne has just won the WWE title from John Cena.  But the biggest surprise of the night happens in the most unlikely of places after the show... is it true love?


Air Bourne Love

_It's funny_, thought Evan Bourne, aka Matthew Joseph Korklan, as his muscular glutes warmed the porcelain seat. _When other people use the bathroom it smells gross, but I really like the smell of my own b.m. _He closed his eyes and inhaled, and a grin slowly spread across his face.

Evan was alone in the backstage men's room after a long night of wrestling at Monday Night Raw, and he was enjoying this much-needed diarrhea. He'd been in the main event that night, defeating John Cena for the WWE title, and by the time he had geared down and made his way to the restroom, the arena was nearly empty.

As Evan reminisced about the match, he thought of how John Cena's large hands felt on his own tight, young, oiled-up body- Cena's hands were deceptively soft. Almost immediately, Evan's taint began to swell- a swelling which started to creep its way into his penis.

_Oh no, think unsexy thoughts_, thought Evan. He'd already been on the toilet so long his legs were tingling, and he didn't want to waste any more time by masturbating to John Cena again. He stood up and began to wipe, and the sight and smell of his own diarrhea on the toilet paper was enough to snap him out of his bourgeoning fantasy.

Evan had only just finished wiping when he heard the restroom door open and heavy footsteps clomp onto the tile floor of the restroom.

"Anybody in here?" asked a voice, presumably the janitor's, although there was something vaguely familiar about it.

"Just me, Matthew Joseph 'Evan Bourne' Korklan," replied Evan politely.

"That's what I was hoping," said the voice in an almost sinister manner, and Evan heard the door lock. Now Evan knew where he recognized that voice…

Ahmed Johnson was a big player in WWE in the mid-90's. Many years ago, as a little boy, Evan had gone to a WWE house show, and as Ahmed made his way to the ring for a classic bout with Chainz, he had locked eyes for a split-second with young Evan. The fleeting moment took both by surprise, and had remained in the memory of each man.

Tonight was Ahmed's big comeback. He defeated Randy Orton for the World Heavyweight Championship earlier in the night, in the main event of War Zone, just an hour before Evan's big victory on Raw is War.

Now, here they were, in an empty arena: the two top wrestlers in the world, sharing the same bathroom.

"Oh, heh heh, hi Ahmed," said Evan from within his stall, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Congrats on your title win earlier. I hear they're going to run a program with you and Kurrgan."

Evan saw the shadow on the floor under the stall door and knew something bad was about to go down- Ahmed was standing right in front of Evan's stall.

"Yeah, that's the plan. But first, I got a plan for a program with you. It's called shut the fuck up while I rape you!" Ahmed kicked the stall door in. Evan cowered in the stall, petrified, with his pants and underwear around his ankles.

"Please! Please don't rape me!" cried Evan, but his cries were no help. Ahmed, still in gear, pulled his red trunks down to his thigh pads, revealing a semi-erect cock as big as Evan's forearm. Ahmed relished the look of horror in Evan's eyes when the young man saw the huge member in front of him and realized the damage it would do.

Ahmed smacked Evan across the face with his cock repeatedly until it stiffened. The dark unit- so dark it was nearly purple- hit Evan so hard his face immediately began to bruise. Ahmed easily turned Evan over into the doggie position as Evan screamed futilely for help. Since Evan had not yet flushed, it was as if he was crying to his own diarrhea to save him from the impending assault.

Ahmed went to insert his giant penis into Evan's brown orifice, but he stopped just as the tip of his head touched the outside of the anus. On the head of his cock, Ahmed could feel Evan's strong, athletic heartbeat through the thin lining of his rectum. At the same time, Evan could feel Ahmed's mighty heartbeat pulsing from his massive helmet, massaging Evan's tiny opening.

The two heartbeats quickened with excitement and began to beat at the exact same pace. A rush of intense lust engulfed Evan. Evan turned his head to look back at Ahmed with a swollen face, and their eyes met for the first time since that moment so many years ago.

"Do you feel it? Do you feel what I feel?" asked Evan.

"Yes, I feel it," replied Ahmed in a voice so soft it surprised even himself. He realized he was in love with Evan, had been in love with him all along, ever since he had made eye contact so long ago with the pre-teen then known as Matt Korklan.

"Pearl River plunge it in," begged Evan breathlessly, and Ahmed complied. Evan screamed in overpowering pleasure-pain as the huge, hot man-meat penetrated his soft anus.

They worked for hours to accommodate the girth and length of Ahmed Johnson into the tight hole of Evan Bourne; eventually Ahmed was so far up into Evan that Evan could taste it in the back of his throat. Evan orgasmed again and again as he was ravaged by the large negro. The love-making was so passionate that both men completely forgot about the stinking pile of Evan's shit still in the unflushed toilet.

Finally, Ahmed's pleasure consumed him. He pulled out of Evan as Evan turned around to eagerly accept the fruit of their labors with an open mouth. Ahmed blasted an enormous pearly load that engulfed Evan's face and torso. Evan was a sticky ghost.

Both men were exhausted physically and emotionally, and no more words were spoken. They both knew this had to be a one-time-only affair. Ahmed stroked Evan's face and walked out of the bathroom, but as he unlocked the bathroom door he turned and looked back, and their eyes met for one final glance that took both their breaths away one final time.

_The only thing better than the smell of my own b.m._, thought Evan as the man from Pearl River walked out of his life forever, _is the smell of my own b.m. mixed with a gallon of Ahmed Johnson's cum_.

The end?

By Ski Mask Malloy


End file.
